


Out of Reach

by abbene



Series: Dream SMP Oneshots [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), but hey beetwt look at our faves, clingytwt i'm sorry again, might not add other chapters idk yet, ranboo being a middleman once again, that quote will never be forgotten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbene/pseuds/abbene
Summary: “Was it the same one as the last few weeks?” He asked, face forming a concerned expression. Tubbo nodded in response.Ranboo opened his arms for Tubbo, in which he tentatively moved in for a hug. “I’m so sorry, Tubbo. Did anything change this time? Anything he said?”Tears were beginning to build as Tubbo recalls the experience he was put through—not even multiple times as nightmares but when it happened in reality not so long ago. The wound was still fresh. “He still said it, t-that the discs—”“Right, right. You don't have to say it.”---It's been months since that fight, the one that signified the near destruction of their friendship. Tommy screamed those words in anger that day, causing every single person around to freeze in shock. Nobody had expected it, nobody—especially not Tubbo. They've apologized but still have yet to make amends; there remains a large wall that separates them, this time not obsidian. Ranboo stands in the middle, as he often does, watching his two friends maintain their distance with an almost overwhelming need to step in.
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Dream SMP Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181081
Kudos: 79





	Out of Reach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That day still haunts Tubbo, even while he sleeps. Repeatedly.
> 
>  **TW //** minor mention of disassociation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might decide to rewrite this, especially if i end up writing the other perspectives i have in mind for this work. it's just a bit too short for my liking LOL

There he stood, a hateful glare in his eyes and daunting Axe of Peace in his hands. He raised it, shot forward, Tubbo barely dodging his attack. “I was so alone! Even Ghostbur disappeared after awhile and I was just—just left with _Dream!_ ”

“Just let me explain—” Tubbo huffed, stumbling over his words due to the lack of breath and adrenaline coursing through him. He rose to his feet and took a chance with his own axe—landing a solid blow on his shield raised to protect himself.

How did they get here? Screaming and yelling at each other after not speaking for almost a month, seeing who's shield would break first? Was this what was left of their friendship—if there even was any of it left?

Each time they advanced at each other, Tubbo felt an immense weight at his core—regret, guilt, maybe? It was each time he got closer that that feeling emerged, then disappeared as he pulled back... And all he felt was anger.

He had tried, he had! Between keeping the peace between his country and Dream, running that whole Butcher Gang deal, making sure nobody in the cabinet stepped out of line, keeping his people happy—he was just trying to do what's best for the country. That's all he had in mind, that's the promise he made when he was sworn in, that he would prioritize his country and its people, even over his own needs... Even over Tommy.

But Tommy didn't take that well... And frankly, Tubbo was beginning to doubt if his country was more important than him, and wondering if maybe he was realizing a bit too late, just like he had come to visit—he was always just a bit too late.

Maybe he could reach out, try and connect the bridge once more—surely it could be fixed. Surely!

“Tommy, the discs don't matter!” He hollered, backing towards the cascading water around them. He didn't advance, he didn't bring up his shield, he just held his hands to the side and tried calling to him, his best friend. “They never did, they never did, all that matters is—”

“The discs—the discs were worth more than you ever were, Tubbo!”

Simultaneously, time slowed and sped up. The very concept seemed to shatter, revealing how unreal it felt, how he felt so out of place; Tubbo felt like he didn't belong here. Those words set off trail of redstone to lord knows what.

It seemed like decades that were meant to be minutes, seconds that were meant to be eons, but when Tubbo looked to his side out gut feeling, he saw the Axe of Peace plunged deep into his shoulder with Tommy's hands at the other end. It didn't live up to it's name.

And apparently, Tubbo didn't live up to how much Tommy had said he was worth to him.

“Tubbo?” He was being shaken, shooting straight up from lying on his side. He looked around frantically for a moment—where was he? This place was unfamiliar, at least for a moment. It wasn't until he met Ranboo’s eyes that he finally gathered what happened.

“Was it the same one as the last few weeks?” He asked, face forming a concerned expression. Tubbo nodded in response.

Ranboo opened his arms for Tubbo, in which he tentatively moved in for a hug. “I’m so sorry, Tubbo. Did anything change this time? Anything he said?”

Tears were beginning to build as Tubbo recalls the experience he was put through—not even multiple times as nightmares but when it happened in reality not so long ago. The wound was still fresh. “He still said it, t-that the discs—”

“Right, right. You don't have to say it.”

“..But yeah,” Tubbo sniffed, moving his head against the taller boy’s chest. He felt terrible that Ranboo had to deal with this every week. “He axed my shoulder this time.”

He shifted, holding Tubbo just a bit tighter. “What did you do to change it?”

Tubbo paused to process though he already knew the answer as to why. “I reached for him this time.” He replied.

“And?”

“He was too far.”


End file.
